Masquerade
by Ice Witch 0413
Summary: The yuyu hakusho gang has to save a couple of kidnapped princesses from another demension. problem is they can't go back home untill things cool down or they'll be kidnapped again. This is Pure Romance. And I might have a few Out Of Characters. Please R


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**-8- Toll no bell for me Father But let this cup of suffering pass from me Send me no shepherd to heal my world But the Angel - the dream foretold -8-**

He got down on one knee bowing before her and extending his hand in request of a dance. She curtseyed and laid her hand in his so their palms met. They began to waltz looking each other in the eye as they gilded along the dance floor. Though their faces were hidden by masks it added to the excitement. He didn't want to go to the party but it was a mission. He didn't regret it now. He had seen her the second they had walked threw the threshold. She was standing on the far side of the room with her hands clasped in front of her as if waiting for him. Yusuke had told them to blend in, this was one of those rare missions which they were allowed to bring a guest or so that's how Koenma disguised the word "Date". Yusuke had Brought Keiko and Kurawaba had brought Yukina (much to Hieis Distaste). Kurama and Hiei were left to fend for themselves. Her eyes were like sapphires a deep rich blue that you could get lost in. Her hair was an inky black waterfall of curls that reached just below her waist. Kurama didn't even know her name and already he was lost in her. She wore a unique dress that began white at the top then faded into a blue the same shade as her eyes while beads of white decorated the dress playing out complicated designs. Her mask was in the shape of a crescent moon with glitter and sapphires decorating it. She was a vision of beauty one any man would treasure and hold dear.

Meanwhile Hiei was brooding by the refreshments silently sipping some punch. He kept surveying the room for their targets but found it difficult sense everyone male and female wore masks. Most disturbing of all was that some males were actually dressed as woman. He gave an involuntary shudder and drowned the rest of his punch. He had noted with some resentment that Kurama had already found a dance partner. He sneered and began to walk around the edges of the dance floor.

"Hello good sir" Hiei turned to examine the woman that had approached him. She curtseyed then rose to look him in the eye. Her eyes were the color of aged whisky that danced in the light.

"I was wondering if you might join me for a dance" she was bold he'd give her that. He gave her a weary look before nodding and holding out his hand. Like Kurama they waltzed around the dance floor. Her dress was the color of flame burning red at the bottom to turn into a light orange at the top like her hair. Her mask was also red decorated with gold and rubies. Her eyes shone with child like giddiness as they spun and turned together. Kurama caught Hieis eye and smirked at him. Hiei frowned a bit and turned. Trumpets went off and dancers began to scatter away from the dance floor.

"Thank you all for coming!" bellowed a man from the center of the empty dance floor. He wore a mask or porcelain that covered his whole face. He had a great round belly that showed threw his suit of gold. At his side was a thin woman also dressed in gold with a similar mask to his.

"At this time we would like to request all the young maidens to line up before us." This was it Yusuke whispered to Keiko to go as Kuwabara did the same with Yukina.

"Thank you…" she said with a sigh and leaned up to give Kurama a kiss in his cheek. "I had a good time" her eyes were vibrant were sorrow as she hiked up her dress and made her way to the center of the dance floor joining the mass of other women. He stared after her confused Kuwabara come to his side and patted him on the back a reminder of what they were here to do.

"It was fun while it lasted…" she said with a half smile. "We should do this again sometime" she walked away from Hiei head held high she threw a grin back at him over her shoulder before she too disappeared into the flock of woman. Hiei frowned then shook his head moving through the crowd to join up with the others.

They were displayed like prizes all around the edges of the dance floor. The two in the center would be the King & Queen. They had organized everything. It was their fault they were now on a rescue mission. The question was though out of all of the women which ones were their targets.

"Announcing the royal princes Hikage and Ketsu" Trumpets blared as giant doors opened to revel two men in black suits. Unlike everyone else they wore no masks and openly showed their hansom faces. They were a year apart the oldest Hikage stepped forward and smiled at his parents. He looked about 6' 2" with hair black as night and eyes the color of a clear sky. He had a defined jaw and a killer smile. Ketsu followed behind his brother with a smirk playing on his lips. Ketsu wasn't as tall as Hikage maybe just two or three inches shorter, he had long, straight, blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Together they were a sight to make any girl lose her breath. Instead, all the girls in the hall straightened and clasped their hands together in front of them. On cue, they bowed in unison and waited.

"Choose wisely boys" said the King

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity" they said together and bowed to their parents. The hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Instead, you heard the princes' footsteps as they walked examining the girls from head to toe. From the sidelines, Hiei and Kurama watched in disgust, they were picking brides based on their outward appearances. It was shallow and ignorant and chances were the women didn't even have a choice.

Kurama glared as Ketsu smiled down at the woman he'd danced with. He could see her trembling from a distance, her eyes closed tight and her face downcast. Ketsu took her chin and lifted her face she kept her eyes closed until he had removed her mask. Sapphire eyes stared back at him, he took her hand and lead her back to his parents.

"And who is this lovely lady?" asked the queen they watched her waiting for her to introduce herself. She took a deep breath, straightening her posture and swallowed hard, her eyes narrowed as she glared at them.

"My name is Sophia, I come from the North, from the kingdom of Shakareen" She spoke with a strong voice that showed no hint of fear. Kurama stared dumb struck while Hiei glanced at the tall windows searching for Yusuke to signal they had located one of their targets. Meanwhile Hikage stopped in front of the woman Hiei had waltzed with unlike the others beside her she stood tall and proud with a defying look in her eyes. He smiled at her she would have pride and a lot of it. He would enjoy breaking her. Her took off her mask gently and was met with a glare. He grabbed her by the hand and hauled her into the center of the dance floor. She snatched her hand out of his and glared at them all.

"You always did have a taste for the rebellious ones brother," said Ketsu from behind Sophia "I myself prefer the docile ones" he wrapped an arm around her neck and brought her against him. Sophia stiffened instantly and shut her eyes tight.

"And who might you be?" asked the Queen with distaste.

"My name is Ruby, I too am from the kingdom of Shakareen." They stared from Sophia to Ruby dumb founded.

"Sisters?" asked the king looking from one to the other. Sophia looked down while ruby thrust her chin up and glared.

"Yes we are. And I demand you unhand us and return us to our paren-" she didn't get to finish. Hikages hand shot out and back handed her across the face. Her hair flew in her face as she stumbled back a few steps. Sophia gasped and took a step toward her sister only to be pulled back by the throat into Ketsu. Hiei nearly snarled and ran forward had Kurama not braced a hand on his shoulder and hold him back. Hiei glare at Kurama through the mask as Kurama shook his head and angled his chin up at the windows, when Hiei looked Yusuke was leaning casually against a high pillar watching them. Kurama nodded at him and with that Yusuke was gone. Kurama and Hiei both glared as they waited it wouldn't be long now. Ruby lifted her head and whipped her bleeding mouth with the back of her hand. No one in the hall spoke but there was an incredible relief among the woman that they had not been chosen. The princes had a reputation for abusing woman in every sense of the word they had each been engaged twice at different times. Ruby glared and bore her teeth in a snarl.

"Insolence! You were to only answer the question. No one cares what you demand!" Bellowed Hikage. Ruby Glared at him and spit blood at his feet.

"I don't think she's learned her lesson," commented the king

"That's alright father there'll be plenty of time to for lessons after the wedding" Said Hikage with a smile. Sophia shut her eyes and prayed to the gods that this was all just a bad dream.

"Well now, thank you all for coming-" the King stopped short when the lights went out. There were murmurs of surprise and confusion thought the hall. Ketsu used the opportunity to grope Sophia. Her protests were silenced by Ketsus hand over her mouth. He breathed softly in her ear as he squeezed her breast. Her sobs went unheard until suddenly she was wrenched out of his arms.

"Sophia!" Ketsu cried out. The lights were still out making nothing distinguishable in the dark.

"Ruby!"

"Guards!" that's when pandemonium broke out women began to scream and people began to stumble over each other. By the time the lights came back on Ruby and Sophia were gone.

**-8- Prayed more than thrice for you to see The wolf of loneliness in me Not my own will but Yours be done. -8-**

She felt violated; she was on the verge of tears when she felt herself being pulled out of Ketsus arms. She didn't know who had saved her nor did she care, she was picked up bridal style and whooshed out of the hall into the night. She wrapped her arms around him and clung, burying her face in the crook of their neck to sob softly. She felt the cold night air slap against her bare shoulders and neck. She was being taken away she sighed in relief and relaxed in his arms. She inhaled his scent and opened her eyes to look up at him. She gasped and blushed as he looked straight ahead. It was the man she had danced with she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't need to be afraid, a man that smelled of roses with calm, gentle eyes the color of emerald, was never to be feared.

**-8- You wake up where's the tomb? Will Easter come, enter my room? The Lord weeps with me But my tears fall for you. -8-**

She was going to kill him. She glared at him and his parents, then cast a worried look at her little sister who, was being held by the throat. If she could get them out of this, would have, but they had put a binding on her and her sister they were powerless in these walls. Then the lights went out, she looked around confused then felt a hand grab her wrist she nearly screamed had someone not covered her mouth.

"I'm here to help," he murmured in her ear she nodded and he released her mouth

"But My sis-" she was once again cut off

"She's being taken care of" with that she was swept off her feet and out into the night. She looked up at him through the moonlight and recognized him instantly.

"You…" Hiei gave her a puzzled and mildly annoyed look. She swallowed all her questions and chose the simplest one "What's your name?" she asked relaxing against him.

"Hiei…" he didn't say anything else nor did he look at her.

"And where may I ask are you taking me Hiei?"

"Back to your parents"

"You can't possibly get me back there by dawn it's too far away"

"Hnn" he paused then changed the subject "How's your lip?" She raised a hand and touched it tenderly, it was swollen already and still bleeding.

"A little sore… but it'll heal… better me than my sister" they said nothing more.

**-8- Another Beauty Loved by a Beast Another tale of infinite dreams -8-**

When the lights came back on the sisters were gone furious the king yelled for his guards to search the surrounding woods and bring them back by force. The castle was set on a steep hill surrounded by woodland. In the living quarters Hikage paced back and forth impatiently while Ketsu glared out the window. Their mother had retired to her own sitting room as they waited for their father.

"They wont get far brother… not without help…" said Ketsu watching as the guards mounted their horses and rode off.

"And if anyone does help them they'll be hanged" snapped Hikage

"Precisely, and what peasant in their right mind would help two damned princesses"

**-8 Your eyes they were my paradise Your smile made my sun rise. -8-**

They met up at a lagoon not too far away. Yukina and Keiko were already sitting in a boat waiting for them with Kuwabara. Sophia was asleep in Kuramas arms while Ruby jumped out of Hieis arms and ran to her sister.

"How is she? Is she alright?" she cried running to meet Kurama. Her shoes and dress became smudged with dirt as she ran to him.

"She fell asleep" at the sound of his voice she began to stir

"Ruby?" she mumbled and opened her eyes. Kurama set her down gently and she and her sister embraced instantly weeping softly. They pulled away and watched the others with tear streaked faces.

"Thank you…" said Ruby breathlessly.

"Don't thank us yet" cried Yusuke jumping out of the woods. "They're tracing us we need to get out of here" he said while climbing into the boat. Kurama began ushering the two toward the boat.

"But how? The lagoon doesn't go anywhere…" said Ruby as Yusuke pulled her up into the boat.

"This one does" he replied with a smile. Kurama climbed in after Ruby and Helped Sophia inside. She tripped and pressed against him.

"Sorry…" she mumbled looking down before sitting next to her sister. Kurama blushed and took a seat behind them. Hiei jumped on and sat next to Kurama giving him a suspicious look. Kurama smiled nervously and sighed then he and the others removed their masks.

"Let's get going," said Yusuke to Kuwabara who nodded and began to row. Sophia reached over the side of the boat and got some water in her hand she turned to Ruby who closed her eyes. Sophia's hand began to glow an eerie blue and she mumbled to herself and touched her hand to Ruby's lip. The droplets of water sprang from her hand and onto Ruby's lip. Her wound glowed with the same light before it faded.

"Better?" Sophia asked. Ruby gingerly touched her lip and smiled. "Yes… much" everyone watched on dumb founded.

"How'd you do that?" Yusuke asked. Sophia blushed and looked at the floor of the boat.

"It- um…" Ruby giggled at her sister and spoke for her.

"She was born with it, that and a few other things" she said with a smile as they glided across the lagoon.

"What about you?" asked Kurama, assuming she too had powers. She smirked at him flirtatiously over her shoulder making Hiei raise an eyebrow as she snapped her fingers in his face. A small flame appeared at the tip of her index finger. She blew it out and smiled.

"If you guys have these powers how come you couldn't get out on our own?" Asked Kawabara.

"They bound our powers…" replied Ruby "We couldn't use them anywhere in the castle and without them we're really not much of a challenge"

"THERE THEY ARE!" the cry came from the right side of the lagoon by now they were already in the center. Ruby glared she recognized the two that had spotted them. They were the ones that had "escorted" her to her chambers. They had dragged her away from her sister and thrown her into a small cramped room. Through elegantly designed it was still a cell. They had left bourses on her arms and legs.

"Ruby…" Sophia mumbled extending a hand toward her. Ruby shook her head and smiled.

"Don't even try Sophie… I owe these two some payback" she snapped out in clipped tones. Yukina and Keiko looked at each other worriedly as she stood. She clapped her hands together starting a flame and pulled them apart so they stretched out. She held two fireballs one in each of her hands and smiled as the men ran. She was about to toss them when Sophia grabbed her by the elbow.

"Ruby stop!" the fire balls disappeared and Ruby glared down at her sister.

"Dimmit Sophie" she snatched her elbow out of her grip "if they get away their gunna go get help and then we'll be back in that hell hall."

"Ruby if you set the place on fire every guard in a twenty yard radius is going to know where we are and their all going to come running. I'm sure those guards don't know where anyone is considering how they all split up… it would take longer for them all to come this way…" she was right. Ruby sighed and looked at her sister apologetically. She sat and pushed a hand through her hair looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"We're almost out" said Yusuke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"But how?" asked Sophia looking ahead. They were going right into a heavy fog. Sophia decided it was best to just watch. Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped rowing and let the boat glide along the water. There was a soft thud and then nothing. They had hit land in the middle of the lagoon Ruby and Sophia stared at each other in confusion as the boys got out to help them down.

"This way" whispered Yusuke taking Keikos hand. "And keep quiet" Yusuke lead the way followed by Kuwabara and Yukina.

"It's alright" Kurama assured Sophia offering her his hand. She swallowed hard and took it allowing him to lead the way. Behind them trailed Ruby and Hiei. The fog was so thick you couldn't even see a hand in your face let alone know where you were stepping. Ruby tripped on the root of a tree and fell to the ground with a thud. She scraped her elbow and hissed in pain. Had it not been for Hieis keen sense of smell and his Jegan eye he might have tripped over her.

"Damn…" she mumbled slowly climbing to her feet. Hiei wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks" she whispered griping her elbow. They Sensed it before they saw it. A flaming arrow shot threw the fog and had them all moving instinctively to protect the women.

"Seize them!"

"Fuck. RUN!" yelled Yusuke picking Keiko Up. They ran threw the fog like mad the men carrying the women how they knew which way to go Sophia had no idea. She herself was blind. They heard fast paced steps behind them if they were caught Ruby already knew the outcome these men and their women would be hung and they would be tortured and broken. She couldn't allow that to happen she had to at least help get Sophia away. She shoved her way out of Hieis arms. Hiei stumbled and glared at her.

"Just go I'll hold them off!" they all stopped and stared into the fog.

"NO RUBY YOU CAN'T!" Sophia yelled beginning to struggle in Kuramas arms.

"JUST GO!" a blast of fire illuminated and cleared the fog away. There stood Ruby engulfed in flames she spread her arms as guards ran toward her and a wall of fire sprang out from her outstretched arms.

"GO I CAN'T HOLD THEM FOR LONG!" she screamed. Hiei glared at her it was brave but stupidly selfish he turned and nodded to the others to keep going. They ran into the forest heading for the portal that would take them back.

"You're an idiot" he said calmly from behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked. Sweat began to trickle down her face.

"Just go" she managed the fire began to flicker and die. She swayed only to have Hiei Catch her. "The fire-"

"Doesn't burn me" he said annoyed. He looked back at what was left of her wall it was just the ground around them burning but it was enough to keep the soldiers away for a little while. He picked her up again and ran threw the forest at top speed making it to the others in seconds as they got to the portal. Kurama had just set Sophia down on her feet when Hiei came back out of the woods holding an unconscious Ruby.

"She used all her strength didn't she?" said Sophia starting toward him with tears in her eyes.

"Save the sentiment until your safe" Snapped Yusuke, earning a glare from Keiko.

"Common threw here" he gestured into a cave they walked out of the darkness and into the light. The sun burned her eyes as she lifted a hand to shield herself from it. She looked behind her only to see a mountain with no cave entrance.

"What trick is this?" she asked turning back to them.

"They won't be coming back ever" supplied Yusuke loosening his bow tie. Sophia nodded and looked up at the sky it was a clear blue without a single cloud. It would do Ruby good to get her energy back. She looked back at them and smiled.

"Thank you for saving us…" she said with a bow. "But I have yet to learn you're names… would you allow me this at least?" Her formal tones had them all feeling awkward. They introduced themselves giving rank and position along with their names.

"We owe you our lives" she said with a smile.

"Yeah… don't worry about it, it's our job." Said Yusuke shredding his formal attire entirely. Sophia blushed deep red and looked down at the ground.

"Yusuke! Can't you have a little more decency!" yelled Keiko. Smacking him in the face she and Yukina were both red.

"But I don't wanna wear this stuff anymore… it's annoying…" he whined

"Doesn't mean you have to get naked in front of us!"

"No one told you to look!" Kurama cleared his throat bringing the argument to a stop.

"Why don't we all separate and change out of these cloths then meet back here in half an hour" he suggested he too was annoyed with the itchy attire.

"Yes but… how do we transport lady Ruby?" asked Yukina politely. They all stared at Hiei.

"Just take him with you and tell him where to dump her" said Yusuke Disconcerted

"Yusuke!" Keiko snapped

"Dump her?" Sophia asked

"Oh, don't worry about it just tell Hiei where you want her set down" said Keiko hurriedly she turned to Yusuke and stepped on his foot before marching away from him leaving Yukina, Hiei, and Sophia to follow. Yukina and Sophia rushed on leaving Hiei to follow. He glared at them all and vowed to get back at Yusuke for this. Kurama smiled sheepishly at him as he disappeared with the other girls.

**-8- Forgive me for I don't know what I gain Alone in this garden of pain -8-**

"Set her down here" said Sophia kneeling on a pile of dried leaves. He did as told and left without them without looking back. Keiko sighed in relief and looked over at Sophia.

"She'll be fine" Keiko assured her. She nodded politely but didn't loose the worried look in her eyes. Keiko pulled out a large suit case from behind a rock and opened it. Inside was a variety of cloths in all styles.

"I didn't know what might fit you guys so I brought everything I had" she removed a light blue Kimono and handed it to Yukina who took it with a smile and began to change.

"Um… what is this?" Sophia asked holding up a bra.

"Oh… I forgot you're from a different time…"

"Time?!" she asked alarmed "where have you brought us?"

"oh…um… don't worry you're going back you just have to stay here for a little while… until they stop searching for you two if not you'll end up right back where you started" Sophia nodded and relaxed a little she'd hold Keiko to her word that they were going back. She looked back at the bra and waited for Keiko to explain what it was.

"Well it goes around your chest" she made awkward movements.

"Like a bodice?" she asked Keiko pondered for a moment and then nodded.

"Exactly only it's not meant to hold in your stomach"

"I see…" she said examining it by all angles Keiko had to suppress waves of laughter as Sophia studied and tested the bra by stretching it. Keiko began to rummage threw the suit case some more and pulled out jean kaprees and a black T shirt.

"I think these will fit you"

"Those are men's cloths are they not?"

"No… you see in this century women wear tight or baggy cloths. Whichever they feel comfortable with. But both men and women are allowed to wear pants" Sophia nodded understanding and let Yukina and Keiko help her out of her heavy dress; Once changed she looked down at herself as best she could. She liked the fit. And this 'bra' was so much more comfortable than a bodice. The jeans fit snuggly same as the T shirt not too tight but not too lose.

"Thank you" she said bowing once more.

"It's alright…" said Keiko feeling a little awkward. She had already changed into loose jeans and a green sweater. They all looked over at the still unconscious ruby.

"If we turn her over we can begin to take the dress off" suggested Sophia "if you're men are anything like the ones from my time they hate to wait" she said with an easy smile. They began peeling the dress off Ruby Layer by layer and fitted her with a red Skirt and a white Tank top. She stirred very little and her dead weight made it hard to remove the dress.

"How did you manage to walk in this dress?" asked Yukina astounded with it's weight.

"I thought it was rather light… but not as light as these garments… I do like them…" said Sophia once again looking down at herself. Keiko had brought an extra pair of sneakers and was lending them to Sophia they were a tight fit but it was better than walking bare foot in the woods.

"I think we're done here… just need to pack the dresses" said Keiko with a mild wince

"You can leave them… we don't require them any longer and at that they were…" she paused showing distaste "'gifts' from the princes…"

"Ok then… well then ill go get the boys, we can't bring that suit case and Ruby at the same time"

**-8- Enchantment has but one truth: I weep to have what I fear to lose. -8-**

Once Hiei had returned he found them all changed and in their regular attire. He leered at them all and began to change himself.

"So what's your take on them?" asked Yusuke

"Their an interesting pair…" commented Kurama

"For sisters they don't look alike" said Kuwabara

"Well genius their not suppose to be identical… but yeah I know what you mean" said Yusuke

"I'll just be glad when this mission is over" said Hiei throwing on his cloak.

"Come now Hiei their not that bad"

"Their royalty and as royalty they'll begin to make demands on us thinking we're their servants" he snapped "the sooner this is over and done with the better" he had a point but they couldn't say he was right. He strapped his sword to his belt and sat on a rock with his back to them. After a long silence Kurama spoke.

"What do you think of Rubies abilities?" he asked

"Yeah that was so awesome!" Yelled Kuwabara

"Her powers drain her..." Hiei imputed, remembering the strained look on Rubies face as she struggled to keep up the fire wall so they could all escape.

"How long do you think she'll be unconscious?" Asked Yusuke

"Not too long I hope" said Kurama

"Any longer and I think she would have died" said Hiei.

"Man Hiei shut up!" Kuwabara snapped "you're so depressing" he mumbled as an after thought.

"I heard that" he said getting to his feet and turning toward the woods. Kuwabara smiled awkwardly as Hiei looked past him to Keiko.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile. "We're all ready to go. We need someone to come and get Ruby and the-" she was cut off by a very high pitched scream coming from the direction in which she came.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara yelled sprinting up and into the direction of the scream.

"Keiko. Stay put! And hide!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder before Keiko could take a step forward. She looked as if she was about to glare but she did as told they knew these woods far better then she ever would. Hiei got there before any of them with his speed. They were surrounded by cat demons Sophia was in a fighting stance and watching them all wearily she doubted her skills as a fighter would do her any good but her powers might. Yukina was on her knees next to the still unconscious Ruby. One of the cats leaped forward Sophia parried and dodged it's tackle she brought her leg around kicking it and sent it flying. The second her foot connected the other cats began to spring forward. Hiei took out three in one go before Sophia cold even blink. Kuwabara charged out of the woods, sprit sword in hand followed by Kurama and Yusuke. There were more cats unseen up in the trees. Hiei quickly took those out while the others handled the ones on ground. Every now and them one would get away and try to go for Yukina who was protecting Ruby or Sophia who was protecting the both of them. Sophia would attempt hand to hand combat until Kurama, Hiei, Or Kuwabara cut it down. And Yukina would freeze their feet to the ground. They were all dead within minutes. The ground was soaked with blood. Sophia closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked her. She nodded but kept her eyes shut tight.

"Yukina." Kuwabara approached her. "You ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine just a scratch" she said showing him the back of her arm she had a huge gash from her shoulder to her elbow.

"That's not a scratch Yukina!" Kuwabara cried shoving her sleeve up to examine the wound fully. She let him make a fuss while insisting she was fine. Yusuke went to go get Keiko while others began to gather around Yukina to see her wound.

"Do any of you have water?" said Sophia weakly from behind them all. "I could heal her… if… I had water…" she trailed off blushing.

"I have water!" said Keiko running out of the woods she stopped short and almost tripped at the site of the bodies and the blood. Her face paled tremendously and she took a step back.

"It's alright Keiko their dead…" said Yusuke gently, she swallowed hard and edged around the bodies and puddles of blood. Sophia had turned around and at seeing Keikos reaction she remembered what she stood in and she looked similar to Keiko. She couldn't stand genocide. She took the bottle of water Keiko offered and examined it trying to open it.

"How does the water come out?"

"Oh…" Keiko unscrewed the top and handed her the bottle. Sophia nodded and kneeled down next to Yukina.

"Really you don't have to" she said. Sophia shook her head.

"Please relax. It won't hurt at all" she assured Yukina nodded and they all watched as she poured water over the wound and her hands. The blood flowed off Yukinas wound and down her arm. Sophia's body jerked as she repressed a gag and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on top of Yukinas arms and concentrated. Her hands and Yukinas arm began to glow an eerie blue. She moved her hands over the wound tracing it with her finger tips. The wound began to slowly close and heal leaving nothing at all. When Sophia's hands stopped glowing she opened her eyes and examined Yukinas arm. She smiled at her.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you" she said smiling back.

"That was amazing!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he pulled Yukina into his arms and embraced her. Sophia smiled weakly with a look of longing in her eyes.

"Thank you"

"Alright, alright… stop getting mushy" said Yusuke once again earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Keiko. He looked down at her with mildly amused affection and went to get her suit case.

"We need to get out of here the smell of blood will only attract more of them." Sophia jumped up, ran behind Yukina leaned on a tree and hurled. She shoved her hair out of the way and closed her eyes. She moaned, disgusted with herself.

"Sorry" she croaked she didn't dare turn back to them as they watched her in shock.

"Uh….you ok?" asked Kuwabara

"Yes… sorry" she repeated turning back to them blushing. "I get queasy around excessive amounts of blood" She pressed two fingers to her temple to ease the dull pang of a head ache. Hiei rolled his eyes and threw the others an 'I told you so' look.

"Let's get going them" Kurama said gently taking her by the elbow and steering her around the bodies and blood. Once again Hiei was left to carry Ruby, while Yusuke carried Keiko's suit case with much distaste and Kuwabara babied Yukina much to her embracement. They walked to the edge of the woods and walked threw another portal Once threw they were swamped with noise. Sophia cringed at the horns and screams of car engines.

"What is all this?" she demanded looking around frantically.

"Welcome to 2007" Said Yusuke with a smile. She looked around, up at the sky the buildings even the people.

"What are these creatures?" she asked gesturing to the cars.

"Their called Automobiles; cars for short" Keiko supplied

"I see… what is their purpose?" She began walking around a parked car. Kurama grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her between cars as a van zoomed by horn blaring and curses flying.

"I suggest you stay on the pavement" he said with a weary smile

**-8- You wake up where's the tomb? Will Easter come, enter my room? The Lord weeps with me But my tears fall for you. -8-**

Her innocence and fascination with everything around her astounded them. Kurama and Keiko Supplied her with their high school text books which she devoured one right after another. It kept her quiet and out of their way as they discussed alternate plans of attack. Yukina and Keiko had both gone home long ago leaving only the boys.

"We need to get them back to their parents as soon as possible, while drawing as little attention as we can manage" said Kurama.

"We need to hang onto them for a while though" said Yusuke "If we take them back right away they might be killed, even if we do get them back to their parents they could just come and take them again"

"So what're we suppose to do?" asked Kuwabara

"Bide our time" said Kurama

"For how long?"

"A few months"

"Don't be stupid Kurama they couldn't possibly be open to the idea of staying put for months"

"If it's for their safety I'm sure they'd comply Hiei" Hiei glared and turned away the sooner they were gone the better in his mind.

"So that's it then" said Yusuke. "I'll go tell Koenma what the plan is, hell why don't we enroll them in some high school so their not bored n they stay out of trouble."

"Doubtful" said Hiei

"I agree unless they take an immediate liking an understanding to 21st century culture and life style I don't think it'll be possible"

"Well what's-her-face is all but buried in your text books. Who knows maybe the other one will take the same route." The sound of loud music blasting startled them and had them running into Yusuke's room They found Sophia studying the television. She picked up the remote and changed the channel intrigued at the many faces that appeared and disappeared at the push of a button. It was her understanding that they were all pre taped and sent out through radio signals or cable lines. Yusuke marched over and ripped the remote from her hands to turn off the television.

"I'm sorry" said Sophia taken back the angered look on his face. She backed herself into a corner and watched them all wearily. "I-I finished all of the books… and I'd read about the television I just… wanted to see if it was true…" she said bowing her head.

"It's not your fault; Yusuke doesn't like it when people touch his things." Said Kurama stepping forward and giving Yusuke a look that could pass for a glare. They watched Kurama in surprise as he went to comfort Sophia. When Ruby groaned from the bed Sophia sprang up and knocked Kurama over while she dashed o the bed.

"Ruby!?!?" she whispered taking her hand. Rubies eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes again.

"Sophia I had the strangest dream" she sighed rubbing her temple. "I dreamt we go away from them… we were rescued by four boys…"

"Ruby" Sophia said quietly making Ruby turn her head to look at her. "We did get away" Sophia smiled at the shocked look on her sisters' face. Ruby sat up quickly and looked at them all. Very slowly tears filled her eyes. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Hiei who was the closest to her.

"Thank you so much!" she sobbed. Hiei didn't dare move or breath. She drew back and kissed him solidly on the mouth then beamed. She pulled away and skipped around the room giving them all hugs and kisses.

"Ruby!" Sophia blushed red as she sprang up to calm her sister who currently had a vice grip on the very uncomfortable Kurama. "I'm sorry" she pleaded as she pulled Ruby off him. He gave her a sheepish smile and looked away.

"No… problem" Ruby swayed and slammed into Sophia who held her sturdy.

"See what you've done now" Sophia scolded.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy"

"You shouldn't have over reacted like that" Sophia continued setting Ruby on the bed.

"It's ok" said Yusuke in better sprits now that he'd been kissed. Sophia sighed and knelt beside her sister.

"When will we be able to go back home?" she asked, the air thickened the second the words left her mouth

"Well… that might take a while" said Yusuke. Sophia nodded

"Yes, Your Keiko spoke of it in the woods." Yusuke blushed and looked up at the ceiling

"She's not really my Keiko…"

"Let her hear you say that Yurameshi" Kuwabara snickered

"What about Yukina Kuwabara." That shut him up.

"Would someone please explain to us where we are and how long we'll remain here?" Ruby asked. "Furthermore what are we wearing? And what is all this" she said gesturing around Yusuke's room.

"We're in a different century Ruby… the 21st century I believe" said Sophia with a thoughtful expression.

"What in bloody hell's a century?" she snapped

"A century is composed of a hundred years. Ruby we're in a different time, but there's no need to be scared"

"I'm not scared" she countered nastily. Sophia sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry you have to see this" Sophia said to them.

"So Kay" said Yusuke feeling a little awkward. He cleared his throat. "Well Keiko was half right you're in a different dimension. If you don't know what that is it's another world and you won't be going back to your own world for a very long time"

"And where are we suppose to stay!" Ruby demanded.

"Ruby" Sophia hissed

"haud I'M DEFESSUS OF RES ERA Amo! QUOD Excolo! IS IRRATATES MIHI QUOD TOTUS IT'S UMQUAM PERFECTUS EST GOTTEN MIHI IN Perturbo! "she screamed.

"Ruby!" Sophia cried gripping her sister's arm and digging in her nails "Now is not the time for your fits" she said threw her teeth.

"Well…" said Yusuke awkwardly. "you're gunna have to stay with us for a few months where we don't know yet… I still have to talk to my boss about that." He said scratching the back of his head. "And you can't exactly stay here or with any of us cuz out parents'll get suspicious.

"Hey Yurameshi I thought your mom didn't care" Kuwabara commented.

"No she cares, she just doesn't care about where I go or how long I stay out so long as I'm home by morning or I let her know where I am. But she defiantly cares about who's in the house." He sighed "Hey Kurama you got a big place why can't they stay with you?"

"I beg your pardon Yusuke I don't think my parents would be alright with that"

"Hey you have the best excuse you can just say their foreign exchange students here for a few months to check out the states or something. You're parents'll buy that cuz your smart n the school would most likely pick you to do something like that anyway." Kurama sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"That might work, but what am I suppose to do with them when it's time to leave for school… they're going to wonder why I'm not taking them with me"

"I'll talk to Koenma"

"EGO Don't Amo Is. Quam Operor nos teneo suum non iens teneo nos pro redimo vel somehting?!" they turned and watched them they were talking is whispers.

"Hush! Subsisto sermo amo ut acsi they can't agnosco nos it's rudis! "Sophia replied with an irritated face.

"Vos quod vestri 'that's rudis' shit est vere satus ut piss mihi off!" Ruby countered. Sophia glanced at them and cleared her throat giving them a smile.

"Licentia is unus Ruby" Ruby glared at Sophia and looked back at the rest of them.

"So…" said Yusuke once again awkward "guess your gunna be staying with Kurama. Now I'm gunna go talk to Koenma now so we can figure out what to do later and we need to see if he can get in contact with your parents to at least tell them you're safe."

"Thank you" said Sophia "and please excuse my sister…" she said glaring at ruby.

"Uh... don't worry about it…"

"Uh…. What are they gunna do about cloths… those are Keikos right?" said Kuwabara.

"Yeah… guess ima have to weasel some money out of Koenma too" said Yusuke with a smile.

**-8- I knew you never before I see you never more But the love the pain the hope O beautiful one Have made you mine 'till all my years are done. -8-**

'_How could they just disappear'_ Hikage paced his room cursing the faiths and staring out at the grounds. They had to be out there somewhere… He'd be damned if he was going to let his bride get away from him a third time. He stared down at the grounds and watched his brother flirt with maids and take one into the shadows for a quickie. It was just like his brother to mess around and put the current mess out of his mind. Of coarse he could do the same, but his blood ran hot for only one. Maybe tonight he'd take the closest substitute he could find to bed with him. He was sure they had a red headed made similar to her build somewhere in the castle. But he would enjoy Ruby when the time came for them to be wed… ad when he grew tired of her he would discard her… and maybe by then another one of her sisters will be of age to marry.

'_Ruby… belong to me, and only me'_

**-8- Without you The poetry within me is dead... -8-**

Alright then.. this was suppose to be a one shot but it turned into a story I guess I just suck at one shots o trying to create them. And if you were wondering the language that Ruby n Sophia were speaking it was Latin and the conversation went something like this.

"NO! I'M TIRED OF BEING LADY LIKE! AND POLITE! IT IRRATATES ME AND ALL IT'S EVER DONE IS GOTTEN ME IN TROUBLE!"

That was Rubies first outburst. The second one was something like this.

"I Don't like this how do we know their not going to hold us for ransom or something?!"

"Hush! Don't say things like that even they can't understand us it's rude!"

"You and your 'that's rude' shit is really starting to piss me off!"

"Leave it alone Ruby"

Yeah I don't speak Latin I found a generator. Lol but hey I thought it was a nice touch.

Please review and thank you for reading.

**Scene Changes brought to you by Nightwish "Gothic Sanctuary" **(truth be told I'm not so sure who the song is by I just downloaded it under this name but it's a very good song I think it's the singer from nightwish)


End file.
